The present invention relates to a frame fork, and more particularly to a frame fork for a bicycle.
A conventional frame fork is shown in FIG. 4. The frame fork comprises a main tube M, a coupling element C being provided at a bottom end of the main tube M and being straddled over a lateral tube L and two support tubes S fixed to the ends of the lateral tube L. A connection either between the coupling element C and the lateral tube L or between the lateral tube L and the support tubes S is generally a welded connection where most failures occur. The welding process is time consuming. In addition, it is difficult to maintain the quality of welded products.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional frame fork.